Sacred Maiden
by Kaitou Riku
Summary: When Dark discovers a secret of Riku's, he promises to keep his mouth shut... but at what price?
1. Stage I

**_Sacred Maiden_**

**By Kaitou Riku**

**Chapter I**

**A/N:** Finally I have decided to get up off my lazy butt and write something to expand my brain and knowledge… And so writing fanfiction is my way of doing it. Creative, ne? Anyway, please do not burn me bad with your flames of criticism, by typing the less thought out reviews that flame me by saying, "OMG! Ur story suxs." I seriously would love _thought out_ and _more than 8 words_ of criticism or complements. Am I sounding too demanding already? So now turn on _Sacred Maiden_ or _True Light_ from the DN Angel OSTs and enjoy!

- - - - - - - -

The darken night sky was dimly light by the twinkling stars that were hidden by the oncoming grey clouds. ON a chilly night when the moon was hidden away by the weather, a strange sensation of magic could be felt in the air.

Frost began to gather and stick to a glass window that reflected light from several brightly lit candles. A young woman dressed in a pale pink gown sat quietly in a wooden chair next to glass window, her eyes focused on her soft hands, which she had placed neatly in her lap. Gazing out, she blinked back a tear from her big brown eyes. Her long brunette hair trailed along her shoulders, while a single pale pink ribbon tied the top layer of her hair back, in hopes that the hair would stay out of her lovely face. Gently removing her hand from her lap, in fear she might spoil of moment of peace and beauty, the young lady touched the silver pendent upon her lacey collar and murmur, "Give me strength."

She knew she would need every ounce of strength to do this. Glancing over at the sealed letter resting on the surface of the smooth pine table, the woman need she could never send it to him, it would only make it harder for her. Why had Fate destined this to happen? And make her the judge of the future? We could have been together, I know we could, she thought sadly, feeling a pain of her heart beginning to break. But, she had to protected the future of her destined-to-be-born-granddaughter, so she must seal her partner, the one she loved deeply…

Rising slowly from the chair, the young woman knew the time had come. In a few moments she would meet with him and then it would all be over. Falling to her knees, she clasped her hands together in prayer as she prayed to her female ancestors for their power and strength….

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Forty Years Later…_

The bright colors of red, orange, gold, light blue, and a deep violet painted the sky whilst the dimming golden sun sunk slowly below the horizon. Two lone figures stood in a deserted courtyard that looked out onto the ocean, whose sparkling clear waters only reflected the mass of colors above.

The two figures stood a small distance apart; from afar, one could have concluded that they might be lovers or perhaps a couple on the verge of extinction due to the body language they displayed. However the tone and use of words would give another possibility.

"What must I do?" demanded the petite figure in a soft, yet strong voice. Short, cherry red hair danced wispily in the light breeze as the skirt of her torn uniform hung like rags. Her fists were clutched at her side tightly, forming imprints of her nail into the fair skin. A determined, but hurt look covered the pretty face.

"I'm not sure I understand-" started her acquaintance, a tall, masculine figure with a deep and suave sounding tone.

"What must I do for you so that you will keep my secret!" interrupted the female rashly in a annoyed and upset tone. The man let lose a small noise of surprise, but then a sly look appeared on his sexy features.

"I said I would keep your secret safe, but since you are so determined to pay me back," he replied in a alluring voice as her strolled over and stopped at her side to whispered into her ear, "I want you to be mine, Riku-chan." The girl's eyes widened as the words echoed through her head. The man smiled to himself as a pair of black wings expanded from his back and like a elegant bird, he soared into the sunset, leaving the girl trembling.

Two streams of tears slid down Riku Harada's face as she fell to her knees on the paved stone. "Wh… Why me?" she sobbed falling to her knees and gazing blankly up into the sky, "Why am I cursed... with this..." Riku closed her eyes wishing that she could erase everything that had happened this afternoon and go on with her life…

- - - - - - - - - -

The school bells swung back and forth releasing their mellow rings into the vast sky as the school doors swung open and students flooded out in escape from the educational imprisonment that was referred to as "school" to their short hours of freedom.

The sunlight cast shadows upon the town, giving it a dark contrast that was an eerie feeling. A schoolgirl dragged her feet slowly down a path, setting a mood of depression and dismal. Her eyes were fixed on her feet and the ground she treaded on, ignoring the surroundings that happily called out for her to look up and embrace the happiness and joy. Finally she reached her destination, a gloomy bench beneath a large tree. Claiming the bench, she plopped down and immediately positioned herself into a slump, letting her bag drop onto the hard earth.

Several items slid out of the bag from the impact and rolled onto the ground. Letting out a sigh of frustration and annoyance, Riku Harada began to stuff the fallen objects back into her bag. Her hand touched a photograph and tenderly she picked it up off the ground. The faces of her classmates smiled back at her cheerily and she stared at a certain couple holding hands timidly.

"Daisuke…" the name slid off her tongue slowly as she felt her eyes moisten. The memories of that day when she had found them together, the two closest to her – Daisuke and her own twin sister, Risa. The pain and sadness rushed back to Riku, stabbing her in her heart. She remembered the expression of horror when she saw them and how she had escaped that night by running, hoping Daisuke would come after her, but he never did.

A liquid drop moistened the photograph and Riku touched her cheek. The warm, salty tears had started to run again. Smiling in a fake form to herself, Riku wiped them away hurriedly. She had made herself a promise when she returned to school a week after her class had returned from that trip; she would never cry over this again, she would just hold her head high and live her life at the fullest. It was only a shallow relationship, couples always broke up like this, and she would soon forget him, right?

The question remained unanswered in her mind as she grabbed her bag and ran home, unaware of the two figures who had been observing her the whole time. A tall woman with short, stylish red hair and dressed in a business suit, stood her arms crossed over her bosom in a intelligent was her companion, wearing a slightly more revealing and showy outfit, that might give the impression she was a hooker or a Barbie doll at the very least, nervously patted her short platinum blonde hair.

The woman's lips pursed together, her eyes following Riku as she dashed off. "Mio." A sharp tone of voice with a hint of anger made the blonde glance at the ground nervously.

"Yes, Suzaki-san," Mio Hio replied in a timid tone. The normally pleasant TV reporter wore an expression of disapproval.

"Mio-chan, do you know why you are here?" Suzaki let her question quiver in the air while she started her habit of pacing back and forth during her time of lecturing others. Before Mio could think up a creative reply, Suzaki continued. "I rescued you from the head of the Hiwatari clan because he was using you to mess up the work that the _Sacred Maidens_ have worked so hard to protect."

Mio hung her head in shame, but Suzaki took no notice of this act of forgiveness. Once started on her declaration of the work of the "_Sacred Maidens_", there was no hope for her to stop.

"…It has been the duty of the _Sacred Maidens_ to prevent the Hikari clan and Niwa clan to rise to power and we almost had destroyed the whole Hikari clan, until Hiwatari interfered and got a hold of the only survivor of the Hikaris… Satoshi Hikari…" Her face became sour as if the name tasted vulgar. Her body grew tense at the thought of the glitch in the plan that had allowed the boy to live… all the trouble he had and would cause to the plans. Finally regaining her composure, she continued the speech, "… and now your foolish acts have caused a chain reaction of unstoppable events. Daisuke Niwa and Riku Harada were destined… no, supposed to be together as a way to prevent the foreseen from occurring. But now due to the meddling of Hiwatari clan, Daisuke and Risa may end up together due to that incident and… and what… no, who Riku may turn to will affect this town. Riku could chose blindly her forbidden destiny or chose to ignore the signs and give her heart to another. But any hope of that occurring is slim…" Fanning her self with her slim hand, Suzaki turned and gave Mio an annoyed glare. "Do you see why I am stressed?" she asked, practicing the relaxation exercises that her doctor had prescribed her to do for stress relief.

Mio made no answer to Suzaki's personal question, but instead she asked a question of her own. "In case Riku-chan decides to fulfill her destiny," Mio began slowly, processing her thoughts into words, "will that mean 'she' will have to awake?" Suzaki turned and coughed lightly into her hand.

"Yes," she replied in a quiet tone, "If Riku Harada decides to become the next _Sacred Maiden_ of the legendary bloodline that has affected her female ancestors and she becomes the chosen partner and symbol of love for Phantom Thief Dark Mousy, then the guardian and vessel, her dear twin sister Risa Harada will indeed become the 'Snow" Maiden."

- - - - - - - - - -

"No I don't want to talk about it!" Daisuke's angry and confused words rang in Dark's ears as he strolled through the peaceful park. Damn Daisuke for being such an ass and trying to act all manly and solve his love problems on his own.

"All I was trying to do was help him and give him advice from an expert, but nooooooo, he wanted to be along and he didn't want to talk about it!" Dark muttered using his different styles of sarcasm to release the annoyance that Daisuke's behavior had given him.

Releasing a huge sigh, Dark shoved his hands into his pockets. Normally he would be flirting with the ladies and picking them up, but Daisuke's bad mood had affected his and he was in no mood to be with some sluts, no matter how hot they looked. Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke, he had ruined his chance with Riku… They could have been a happy couple, but maybe it just wasn't to be…

Kicking a rock, Dark could feel Daisuke's spirit deep within, sleeping peacefully as Dark ambled along a path, attempting to rid himself of the stormy feels by gazing at the lovely setting.

Dark bent down to touch the soft petals of a rose when a strong aura of power magic rose out of nowhere. Every fiber in his body straightened and yearned to go to the source of this power. It had made a deep desire arise within like a beast waking from hibernation and hungry for food. It had been forty years since he had sensed power like this, which could only mean…

Dark felt a sensation flow through his body as he started to race down the path, tracking the aura down. This aura reminded him of her… Memories of her stirred in his mind and her gentle face flashed in his head like it always did when he gazed at snow or caught a glance of Risa Harada's face. Which meant the aura could only belong to…

"So you're my next _Sacred Maiden_, which I should of seen from the start," thought Dark, his heart pounding at the thought of the girl who made lust and love stir together pleasurably, "Riku-chan… my little angel…"

**A/N:** Okay, so what do you think? Worth continuing or not? I'd love to know you opinion on the story since my writing skills are a tad bit rusty…


	2. Stage II

_**Sacred Maiden**_  
**By Kaitou Riku  
Chapter II  
A/N:** Let me just express my gratitude to all who reviewed and praised my story so far. Those kind reviews warmed my heart and fingers to write the next chapter. So I think those kind people deserve some recognition… Thank you: insert names here starlight247, dewprism56, putasmileon, star-chan, Blackrosewitch, MiaCelsys, Reiya-san (A SUPER BIG THANKS TO YOU AND YOUR LOVELY, LONG, DETAILED REVIEW!), trunksgirl85, PaulaHiwatari, Squirrels, Priestess-of-Demons, Osparrow, Liberisse, firefarire93, and kenshinroks2111. Arigatou!

Since my writing has improved so much since those plot less Sailor Moon stories I wrote two years ago (Wow. My hiatus from writing has been long…) I have realized that I need someone to read over my work because I often leave out words or put in unnecessary ones. If anyone would like to be my speed-reader and edit my chapters, please PM me…. Okay here's chapter two as requested. I have Risa in it (so there Osparrow and Reiya-san! Be happy, the thoughtless, blonde-at-heart will appear, along with your favorite blonde(s)…)

Okay read and review, please! Much love!

--------

The fading afternoon sunlight reflected into the greatly furnished room where a girl lounged around upon a large red love seat, glancing worriedly at the grandfather clock. The buzzing of the TV seemed to be nonexistent to her, as she fidgeted with her red skirt, which was her least favorite color, but her no fashion sense school uniform designers had made it in the wrong pallet… Why not pink? It was so much cute and brighter! Pulling a strand of her lush brown hair, she anxiously put it in her mouth and began to suck on it, forgetting that it was a forbidden habit for upcoming young ladies!

Flipping open her cell phone for the twentieth time within the last five minutes, the girl's eyes became overcast as the inbox read "No New Messages" as did her miss call list, her voicemail, and almost everything that contained messaging or chatting on her phone.

Grabbing the remote, she pressed a red button and turned off her favorite pastime, watching TV. Trying her best, the teenager attempted to sit in silence, but gave up after ten seconds and yelled out loudly a name, letting her voice echo through the enormous and empty mansion. Footsteps slowly grew closer, thumping down the hallway and the door opened revealing an elderly but polished man.

"Risa-sama," he croaked in a gentle tone with a small bow of respect. "There is no need to scream as I've told you before. Please just come and find me. Scream is very un-ladylike and is only used for emergences such as death, murder, fire, intruders, thievery, or the end of the world."

"What about earthquakes?" "Yes, I suppose they count…" "And ninjas?" "Well… that too…" "Demons?" "I'm not sure they-" "Aliens? Snakes? Fairies? Dragons?" "Risa-sama…" "A flying purple people eater-" "Risa-sama!"

Risa Harada blinked her big hazel eyes in a dense, but still adorable ways as she answered in a clueless tone, "Yes?"

The butler sighed, as much as her loved Risa and her twin Riku as her own daughters, the two could be so difficult! Risa being so dense and clueless despite her mature and beautiful appearance, acted like a child at times while Riku was headstrong and stubborn, but still gentle and sweet although she would try to hide it, in fear that it appeared as a weakness.

"Risa-sama, what it that thou requires?" he asked kindly in a mild tone. Risa's brows knitted together. _Why did he have to be so proper 24/7? Maybe it was his age… Sometimes she felt that he was talking in a different dialect with his old fashion manners._

Opening her mouth to answer, Risa felt her mind become blank. _Now, why did she call for him?_ Closing her mouth, Risa transferred her attention to the wall in the vast hall, hoping it might have the answer she was looking for.

The butler sighed with a tired smile, knowing Risa had forgotten her question once more. Walking out of the room he reminded her, "If you remember you question, please come and find me." As the door closed, Risa found herself alone once more, searching… for answers…

Sighing loudly to bring forth a dramatic air, Risa could feel the same loneliness she had felt that night on the school field trip, the feeling of an unanswerable desire… the desire to see Dark-sama again… A hallow feeling in her stomach made Risa's mind flash to the memory of Riku's horrified expression when she had found her with Daisuke. Casting her eyes down to the ground, she slowly shuffled over to the couch and fell upon it. Closing her eyes, she allowed the memories to replay in her brain; Daisuke entering the room with medicine, then Riku coming in to check on her while she and Daisuke hid in the closet afraid of a teacher catching Daisuke breaking a rule, then Riku exiting and quickly re-entering only to find them together.

Hot tears formed in Risa's eyes as she sat up and sobbed. _Stupid Daisuke! Why did he have to be the one to come to her room? Why didn't he chase after Riku? It was all Daisuke's fault, _Risa thought, blinded by her one-dimensional perspective.

Risa stood and walked slowly out of the room and toward her bedroom where she could dramatize all she liked and enter her magical land of Dark fantasies. But the main thing she wanted was for Riku to talk to her again. Riku had been giving her the silent treatment for so long… Why did she have to hold grudges so long? It was so embarrassing when her friends would ask what was the problem with Riku not talking to her and it was she, Risa who had to come up with the lame excuses like, "It's a dare" or "In our religion we must undergo a period in time when she cannot speak to me…"

Rubbing the tears from her eyes, Risa opened her door slowly and felt the air suck out of her lungs. In the shadows, a figure stood holding a book in its hands, its back facing Risa. Risa could feel a scream growing inside of her voice box as she flattened herself against the wall connect to the door and cover her mouth with her hands.

Who was in her room? Risa's heart thumped loudly as the possibilities speed through her mind. A robber? A pervert? A serial killer? A ghost? Dark-sama? The last idea calmed her down. That had to be it! Dark-sama was visiting her again. A flush of happiness and pleasure heated up her face as Risa detached herself from the wall.

Taking a deep breath of air, Risa's confidence returned as she swung the door open in hopes of seeing the devilishly handsome face of Dark, but instead a open window and a empty room was her surprise. Risa felt her spirits drop instantly like a roller coaster reaching the top of a hill and then plunging down a track. "Dark-sama wasn't here…" she concluded in a forlorn voice.

The creaking and click of her door followed by a proper and elegant toned voice made Risa remember that there was more than one angel on earth. "Mademoiselle, I apologize for not being Dark." Risa spun around to see the blonde haired twin of Dark dressed in his rich, milky, pure white and trimmed with gold attire and in the guise of God's angels. The pair of golden eyes stared at Risa, making her body start to shake.

"The white Dark-sama!" Risa gasped in horror backing away from him in fear. He smiled slyly and advanced forward to Risa.

"Rika-san, it has been long," he greeted in a pleasant voice as he held out his hand toward Risa.

Rika? The name echoed endless in Risa's head as she thought of her grandmother. Dark had told her once… no, many times that she was the exact image of her grandmother…

She hated being told that. "Sometimes I feel that I must be like her exactly because I look like her and everyone expects me to be her… No one treats me like they should… only as her, " thought Risa dismayed. "That's why I envy Riku… She looks different and is her own person… She has everything…" A tear glistened in her eye. The approaching footsteps of Krad stopped at the sight of Risa's tear.

"You are not Rika, only her look-alike. Rika would never show her tears," Krad pronounced. Risa's eyes darted up towards his angelic craved face. So he thought of her as Rika too?

"Now girl, tell me where it is!" demanded Krad his voice becoming tense with the time he had wasted.

"What are you talking about?" Risa said fearfully, not understanding the bipolar blonde's demands. Krad's eyes sharpened and Risa knew that was not the right answer. In a blink of an eye, Risa found herself pinned against a wall, Krad's hand pressed against her thin neck strongly. Risa could feel her airways pressing dangerously close to one another, as her feet slowly left the ground.

Immediately her petite hands clawed the large white-gloved hand that was balancing her life. "Give it to me!" Krad yelled in fury, squeezing his grip tighter, "You are only a tool, so hand it over!" Risa struggled to keep her eyes open and fight.

"Someone… anyone…" She thought as her vision grew blurry, "Save me… please…"

AAAA

A steady beat of water droplets hitting the surface of the clear water repeated over and over. Coins glittered beneath the sparkling surface as the sun's rays caught the shimmer and reflected it. The air was peaceful and calm, as Riku bent over the knee height ledge of the fountain. A fake smile plastered across false happiness upon the face stared back at her. "I was never good at pretending that I hadn't cried," muttered Riku, wiping any moisture that her tears had left, "Darn my fair complexion. Sun burns and red eyes is all I get!" Trying to laugh about her situation, Riku only felt herself regaining the state of despondent.

"Why can't I get over him?" Riku sobbed trying not to cry, but her attempts were useless. Soon she found the water gates had burst open and the floods of tears had arisen on more. The tears dripped into the fountain's pools creating small ripples which grew larger as they spread out.

"_Optimum est pati quod emendare non passis."_ A gentle, timid voice made Riku look up to find a tissue dangling in front of her face. Taking it Riku nodded thanks to the owner as she blew her nose. The owner stood as if waiting for the right moment to speak. After a minute of awkward silence, the melodious voice began to speak once more, "'_It is best to endure what you cannot change_' from Seneca," recited the figure sitting down beside Riku and handing her another tissue. Riku muttered thanks as she took the next tissue, Her acquaintance was very pretty although her outfit was… well, unusual. A maroon ribbon tied long honey shaded blonde hair, only allowing several strands of hair to fall onto the side of her face. The misty blue eyes glistened pensively, filled with wisdom and an unknown sadness. Her dress was layered, stiffly covered in white lace and shaded in the matching maroon of her ribbon. She looked as if she had stepped out of the late 1900s by her wear.

"I don't know what happened, but sometimes enduring the pain will then relieve it," the girl said in a gentle tone.

"Arigatou." Riku heard her normally confident voice whisper the Japanese word for "thank you". The girl turned to face her and revealed the brightness and most gentle smile Riku had ever received. "My name is Harada Riku," introduced Riku quickly as the girl stood abruptly to leave, "And you are?"

"Menou. My name is Menou." Her voice sounded distant and dreamy. "It was nice to meet you, Harada-san." Her voice whispery voice lingered as she walked away, seeming to fade into the setting. Riku gazed after her even though she was gone. Finally she shifted her gaze and caught the silver gleam of a shiny object. Picking it up to study it more closely, Riku's eyes widened. Her thumb rubbed against the smooth silver surface, enjoying the clear feel it gave her. The shiny object was more than a pendent in shape of two wings with three tiny moonstones in the center.

"Menou-san must have dropped it," thought Riku standing up and peering around her for sight of the Latin-quoting blonde. But all she could see was the water below the cliff, the fountain, the stone pathway, trees and a lone squirrel falling off a branch of a tree.

"She's gone," muttered Riku closing her hand and putting the pendent into her skirt pocket, "I have to give this back to her… somehow."

"Why should she get it back? Why not keep it?" A childish, dark voice whispered slyly into Riku's ear. Turning around, Riku found herself facing a small girl clutching a stuffed animal. The little girl wore two piggy tails and a pink dress. She looked oddly familiar to Riku, but she just couldn't place where.

"You desire to hang on to something that you cannot lose, do you not?"

"I… I…" Riku could feel a strange power growing from the child. _That rabbit_, thought Riku, _It can't be…. Risa?_

The child smirked at Riku and took a step closer to the redhead. "I can see your desires and pain," the little girl's voice captivated Riku's attention. "You want a way to get rid of the pain inside of yourself, the hurt that young Daisuke Niwa caused." She stopped walking and looked up at Riku. "You are sad and hurt. Why not release that feeling on others?" Her suggestion echoed as Riku looked down in horror at the child.

"I don't-" Riku began, taken back by the child's speech, only to have her sentence interrupted by a cruel snicker. A faint reddish glow outlined the child's body. Riku blinked, squinting to make sure she wasn't seeing random streaks of color. _Why is that girl being outline in red?_ As if reading Riku's thoughts the child closed her eyes as Riku asked the question.

"What are you?" The closed eyes slowly opened and revealed a pair of demotic ruby eyes.

"Hm, it seems you can sense that I am not human," a sinister, but very cute voice answered. "But that's what I should expect. I am the 'Agate Links'."

Riku blinked, confused by the announcement. Wasn't the "Agate Links" a piece of jewelry… Didn't Dark steal it…? Reaching into her pocket, Riku realized the truth. A cruel smile flickered across the Agate Link's face. "You figured it out," her voice congratulated Riku sarcastically.

"How are you-"

"I am the spirit that lives within this pendent. I once was human but because of the threat I posed to mankind, I was sealed within this artwork like many of my brothers and sisters, until I came into the possession of the soul of a deceased girl."

"Menou." Riku's body experienced that sick and chilly feeling you get when you are ill with the flu. The child smirked fiendishly and continued her story. "Menou died, wanting to thank the boy she had fallen in love with, the one who gave her this pendent. She soon became consumed with loneliness and I was able to take control of her soul. But now I have found a stronger source and body – yours." The Agate Link's words left Riku speechless.

"M-me?" she stammered, slowly backing away.

"Yes, your loneliness and pain is what I feed off, but…" She paused, letting the cliff hanger in the sentence dramatize before continuing, "You have an unique gift, an ability that I want, don't you?" Riku's blood turned cold. Her eyes enlarge in fear as she pulled the Agate Links pendent slowly out of her pocket. She had to destroy it before…

A metallic material shot unexpectedly from the pendent and encircled Riku, tying her up. She struggled even though she had the helpless feeling that it was useless.

"The 'Agate Links' is a powerful Hikari artwork," sneered Agate, as she hugged the teddy bear closer. "It gives my powers a strong hold on the haunting memories and emotions in a victim's heart. That is why I can change into those who are the closest-" The figure of little Risa changed into Riku's mother, "- the most special-" Riku's mother soon became her father, "the ones who have hurt you" Daisuke's cheerful image took the place of her father. Riku stared in fear that this creature who was tormenting her with the past. Daisuke became Ritsuko, a friend of hers, then her grandmother, Rika, followed by Menou, and finally to Risa, the older one. Agate took several slow steps toward Riku until her face was inches away from Riku's. Reaching out her arm, she slowly moved her hand toward Riku's face.

"No…" Riku whispered unable to break free as a fingertip touched the center of her forehead and soon darkness filled her sight.

AAAAA

"Okay, where is it?" thought Dark in annoyance while he ran out of the dense park's trees and down the paved stone street. "Why can I not sense it?! Arg!" The last word, "arg" made Dark feel like Johnny Dept due to the fact that Dark watched "Pirates of the Caribbean" way too much and had grown accustom to saying pirate phases, just to bug Daisuke and it worked.

"I can't believe I lost it, I can't believe-" Dark stopped short as he barreled into another body. A small squeal and the sound of a body hitting the ground, Dark opened his eyes to see someone he would have least expected, laying on top of him, eyes closed.

"Menou?" His husky voice that made the big blue eyes open and stare at him in a dazed way. "Dark-san," the small voice said, then will a rush of embarrassment, the girl leap up off of Dark.

"Gomen," she apologized hurriedly as Dark got himself off the ground and dusted off his outfit.

"Menou, what are you doing?" Menou blinked and replied to Dark's question. "I was walking and-"

"I can see that," cut off Dark, "I meant how are you here. Your soul was freed from the Agate Links when it broke…"

"Yes, it was," agreed Menou, "But…"

"But what?" Dark questioned impatiently as Menou fidgeted with her hair.

"I was sent to Earth to prevent the Hikari artwork from reappearing and releasing those who were sealed inside." Her answered chilled Dark. Her sad eyes gazed at Dark, "I know that we are not suppose to be allies, but I fear the Agate Links may have found a new victim…"

"Riku…" Menou stared at him curiously. "Yes, I think so too, but how did you know…?" Dark brushed away the question and grabbed Menou's hand and began dragging her toward the large fountain.

"I have connection with her and if I'm correction about her, then some great power is about to be released," Dark said shortly as his pace quickened.

"She is the…?" "Yes, I believe…" Silence hung between the two as they began to run, starting to feel a darkness growing from a spot near the fountain.

AAAAA

"It has begun…" the distant voice of Towa drifted in the basement of the Niwa household as she gazed at the glass case of the white and black feathers. "The battle will begin once more and the Sacred Maiden will reappear… again…"

The silver haired girl stared blankly, muttered words of prophecy aloud without noticing what she had predicted.

AAAAA

**A/N:** Okay, another cliff hanger… Hope the appearance of Risa, Krad, Menou, and Towa filled the appetite of those DN Angel lovers… I was really happy with the great and not-so-great critique I received. I would appreciate it, if I would receive some again. Hopefully I will start updating every other week, but that is a big "if"….

_Happy Holidays from Kaitou Riku!_


	3. Stage III

**_Sacred Maiden_  
By Kaitou Riku  
Chapter III**

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the great replies and suggestions as well as tips and support. I apologize for the long wait but I just couldn't write this chapter for a while. Anyway, read on and enjoy DNAngel at its best!

Thank you to my reviewers: kensinroks2111, Reiya-san, star-chan, Firefairie93, PaulaHiwatari, obsessed dreamer, Ai-chan, trunksgirl85, osparrow, sasukesfang, full moon goddess, MiyaRuu, angelgrl, SayuriU14. Thank you!

----

Swirls of florescent light blurred around Riku, giving her a bad headache and the desire for Advil. Finally, when the colorful light show ended, Riku gaped at her surroundings. "It can't be…" Riku could feel her voice trailing off in utter shock. In front of her was a large cottage with a yard full of flowers and colors. The music of nature played joyfully aloud as the door of the cottage swung open and two small girls bounced out energetically. At the sight of the children, Riku's body became to wobble. Both girls appeared to be five years of age and carrying stuffed animals. The difference between the two was the hair color, outfit selection, and the type of stuffed animal. One girl hugged a teddy bear closely to her green shirt, burying her ruby red hair along with her fair face into the soft texture that made up the bear's fur. Her companion wore a frilly pink dress, complete with matching bows. She gently held a white rabbit with a pink ribbon around its neck.

"Riku, Risa," an elderly and elegant toned voice caught the preschoolers' short attention span. "Please stay outside and do not disturb my friends and I. We have some very important 'adult' talk and we need the house to be silent." An elderly woman gave the girls directions and then closed the house door as the two skipped away.

"Grandmother." A tear of happiness slide down Riku's check at the thought of the happy times she had shared with Risa at her grandmother's. But those times were in the past and her grandmother was sleeping in her grave. The images of this memory played the past like a movie. Riku watched herself play with Risa, who back then, was reasonable enough to play with. "I liked her better that way," thought Riku knowing that it was a hurtful comment, but it was _true_.

"Re-chan!" Risa, in an unbearable high screech, made the train of thoughts come to a stop and Riku paid attention to the past once again.

Little Risa was clutching her stuffed rabbit tightly; with an adorable pouting look pasted on her face. "Re-chan!" the squeal grew high each time and Riku had always thought if Risa ever took up singing, glass would break. The name "Re-chan" brought back fond memories of when Risa couldn't pronounce "onee" or "Riku" and ended up calling her "Re-chan" to sound more mature.

"What Risa?" the young voice replied as Riku saw herself climbing a large pine tree. The red head was halfway up to the first branch and still climbing when Risa had called out. Her teddy bear was packed tightly into the backpack she wore, only revealing its head.

"You shouldn't do that," called Risa in a tattle tail type of voice," You'll get in trouble or fall!" Riku watched her young self ignore the warning that was given and continue her climb.

"I remember this," thought Riku as her past self continued moving upwards, "I was almost to the first branch when-"

"Re-chan…" Risa's voice was very frightened now and she began to beg her older sister to come down.

"No, I want to reach the top." The childish reply fell silent to Riku's ears as she prepared herself for what happened next. As little Riku reached her hand for the first branch and pulled she up onto it, a sickening crack broke the silent aura as the branch snapped in two. Risa's screams of terror filled the sky as Riku's did too. The small body plunged toward the ground, back first, as chibi Riku closed her eyes and released her screams.

Suddenly images of strange and colorful designs flashed through Riku's mind, stirring distant and forgotten memories. "_Carpe – "_ uttered Riku as her past self mimicked her, "_Diem.' Seize the day."_ Red feathers burst from the small back, ripping through the soft fabric of Riku's green shirt.

"Ah… wow…" A gasp of pure amazement escaped from chibi Risa's mouth as her eyes shown with delight, then she shouted happily, "Re-chan is an angel!" Riku's eyes opened slowly and she felt her heart jump with shock when her (past self's) body floated to the ground and her feet tapped the green earth lightly. The red wings burst into red feathers and soared into the sky as Riku gazed at them, entranced.

"Re-chan!" Risa's cheerful voice and the impact of the twin's body against her own broke chibi Riku away from the daze.

"Risa," Riku whispered as chibi Risa broke down into tears.

"Re-chan, don't do it again! Please!" the sobs made chibi Riku hug her little sister lovingly and tears slide down her face too.

"Gomen. I won't do it ever again," promised chibi Riku as a shadow blocked the sunlight and fell upon the hugging twins. Chibi Riku looked up, only to find a tall woman staring down at them.

Long, light blue hair drifted as the gentle breeze blew by. Dressed in a long blue dress with a black book in one arm and holding a white feather in her hand, the woman's lips curved into a slight smile.

Riku's eyes widened as something stirred in her mind at the sight of the tall woman, "Her…" whispered Riku, "Its her…" Then a sharp, throbbing pain at her temples made Riku gasp and rub them roughly, trying to ease the ache. "What is going on with me? I feel like my head is about to explode!" Visions began to flash before her eyes, memories that were forgotten and should have stayed forgotten as well.

The tall woman. The black book and white feather. The curved lips moving with silent words being spoken. The glowing book and the feeling of terror and rage. Blood splattered everywhere. The surprised look of death on the woman's face. A large ice crystal buried through her chest…

"No…" whimpered Riku, feeling some strong power stirring in her, "Please make this stop…"

----

"Well, she is bringing forth great power," smirked Agate as she held out her hand and a black spinning aura of chaos formed from the palm of her hand. Lighting sparked and Agate touched the dark misty surface, with a smile of pleasure forming upon her face and sharp fangs began to take place of the once normal and human like teeth.

"More… I need more!" cried Agate with a loud and obnoxious laugh, throwing back her head to express the crazy and psycho emotion she was feeling.

The sound of ancient Germanic chanting caught Agate's attention as she slowly turned around to find a black feather slicing through the mild air, aimed for her face. Cocking her head to the right, Agate closed her luminous red eyes as the feather snipped off several strands of her hair, and continued its journey through the circular mass of swirling matter. Agate opened her eyes and set her gaze upon the newcomers. A smile stifled on her face as she greeted them in a silky voice. "We meet again Menou." Her ruby eyes shone brightly as the girl glared at her. "And I finally meet the famous Phantom Thief, Dark Mousy." Her voice rang in a coy tone, as she fixed her eyes on the handsome masterpiece.

"Who are you?" Dark demanded in a rash tone, not understanding the connection between Menou and the artwork, but he had never laid eyes on her before.

"She is the spirit of the Agate Links, a condemned woman to the fate of the Agate Links. She is the one who imprisoned _my_ soul," explained Menou under her breath.

Agate smiled temptingly, flipping the long brown hair of her guise over one shoulder. "Yes, but now I have a new host," she announcing waving her hand to the ball behind her, "I know she'll be a _much better_ host than you ever were, Menou." As she finished, the mist parted away revealing the entangled and senseless Riku. Menou covered her mouth with both hands as she released a gasp and her face showed a horrified look. Dark could feel his body grow numb at the sight. Riku's skin was growing paler and he could not sense any power within her. His hands clenched together as he took a step forward, making a gauntlet to her, his challenge.

Sensing the choice Dark had made, Menou touched his shoulder lightly as she pushed him to the side and she held up her hand in the air, "Let me handle her while _you_ free Harada-san. After all you _are_ closer to Harada-san as I _am_ to Agate."

Dark's lips parted to protest, but he closed his mouth and gave his famous smile of defeat. "Fine," said Dark, understanding her choice of logic, "Just don't get yourself killed." The humor made Menou purse her lips, giving way to a smile as Dark left her to free Riku.

Turning to Agate, Menou said firmly, "Ready to settle this?" A ring on her right hand's middle finger reflected its creamy white surface while Menou spoke in the "dead language" known as Latin. "_Albus gladius!"_ The pearl in the ring's center began to glow, beams of light illuminating in strands from the pearl. "_White sword!"_ translated Menou as a sword materialized and fell into Menou's outstretched hand. She caught it gracefully and spun in a circle, shifting her body weight as well as her position into a fighting stance.

Agate folded her arms across her chest and let out a confident snicker. "I see no reason to keep up this charade any longer," she said in the cute voice that began to lower in pitch reaching a medium and sinister level as Agate paused. Her Risa form had begun to change, leaving only the red eyes the same. The brown hair turned a metallic silver shade as the body grew taller and the school uniform turned into bizarre costume consisting of sleek, shiny silver pants, a skimpy halter top, a flashy shirt overtop of the pants and other parts of the extremely eye catching outfit. After a brief pause while Agate had her transformation in her physical appearance as well as her clothing, Agate continued her statement, "Let's see who is more powerful, the Agate Links or the 'Jewel Maiden'?"

Menou's expression hardened at the title "Jewel Maiden". Yelling out a battle cry, she charged toward her opponent – aiming a swipe at her. Agate ducked, and then kicked Menou in the side, her shoe making contact with Menou's ribs. A cry of hurt escaped Menou's lips and she swung her sword, grazing Agate's shoulder. Menou gasped in air and rubbed her stinging side while Agate's whimpers of pain polluted the air and made Menou almost wish she were deaf. "Look what you did!" bawled Agate, empathizing the cut in the flesh where the sword had sliced.

"Oh grow up," Menou sighed, "You are such a whiner. I see why you were sealed away." Agate remained silent and feel to her knees, clutching her shoulder like the light cut was the worst battle wound one could receive. Menou rolled her eyes as she imagined Japanese characters reading "drama queen" and a blinking arrow pointing down at Agate. "This is boring and so-" Menou's words trailed off and a hand clamped down upon her shoulder.

"How did she get behind me? I let my guard down!" Menou cursed silently as she switched her sword to her opposite hand and grabbed the arm attached to the hand that was touching her shoulder and spun to face Agate or who she had thought to be Agate.

A pair of red eyes stared back at her, but they were not the eyes of a revengeful spirit, but filled with the gentle and softness that Menou had not seen in forty years. The white sword clattered to the ground as Menou whispered in a astound tone the name of her lover, "Daiki."

The old, gentle, carefree, and happy Menou returned immediately and she raced into Daiki's open arms and the feeling of warmth as he hugged her close, like long lost lovers and… A sound that was similar to the noise a knife makes when stuck into a watermelon filled Menou's ears. Breaking away from Daiki, Menou touched her shoulder softly and felt a warm substance. Looking at the red liquid that stained her clean hands, Menou's eyes grew wet at the blurring sight of Daiki holding a silver blade, dripping with red blood.

"I let my guard… down… again… silly… me…" her voice whispered as her body hit the ground in a spurned position.

----

The mists cleared a hole as Dark's head and arms made it though, searching for the sight of Riku. Instead he found himself stuck halfway through the portal while his lower half was still outside. "This is so embarrassing," Dark thought, trying to pull the rest of himself in, "I'm stuck."

Dark sighed; if anyone sees me, I will never live it down, he thought imaging the ego and title he had worked so hard to build being tarnished by a silly mistake. Childish laughter caught Dark's attention and he fell victim to the tragic and hidden memories of Riku's past.

----

"-up… Wake up… Its time to get up." A softly spoken, childish voice whispered into Riku's ear and she could dully feel her shirt being tugged. Barely opening her eyelids, Riku muttered back, "Risa… Let me sleep. I'm so tired…" The tugging became more consistent and the voice turned into a whiny and persistent tone.

"Risa," Riku's voice began annoyed and she opened her eyes, "Stop-? Where I am I?" Her command became a question to the darkness.

"You are here! With me!" A small girl holding a stuffed rabbit bounced in front of Riku, like the creature she held in her arms. She wore the same dress that Menou had been wearing during their encounter, except in a child's medium. The actions she was performing – a dance consisting of the "bunny hop", several twirls and much spinning around as there was throwing the bunny up in the air and catching it – reminded Riku of Risa at her toddler years. Actually, she was the clone of Risa, with a few differences of violet eyes instead of brown, pale blue hair instead of brown, and not quite as annoying as Risa – at least not yet.

Riku could feel her head starting to ache and she reach up to touch it, but she couldn't. In fact she couldn't move – at all. Finding herself bound by cords and floating in the air was something out of a fantasy anime, but not something Riku wanted to wake up to. She could feel the color draining from her face. "What is going on?" she inquired, her voice shaky. Her acquaintance bounced around merrily. "Floating, floating, the old lady is floating!" she sang, skipping around in a circle. Riku did not know which to respond to – the floating or being called an "old lady"

"I'm only fourteen years old, which means I am not an 'old lady', why am I floating, and will you please stop skipping, you're making me dizzy!" yelled Riku. The girl stopped and looked up at Riku with big eyes. "But you're older than me and I'm a lady, so you are an 'old lady'," she explained, "But you know why you're up there don't you?"

"Know why?" Riku repeated slowly, unsure of how to address this comment. Then it all came back to her. Her depression over Daisuke, meeting Menou, the appearance of Agate, and the memories of her past – all of it.

"Agate tried to seal me with in her, or is it the other way around?" realized Riku. The little girl giggled at the remark and smiled. "It's the other way around – she's trying to seal herself inside of you," she clarified, in a mature and gentle voice. The smile faded away and a look of remorse crossed her face.

"Then will you stop her?" Riku watched as the child buried her face in the soft texture of the stuffed rabbit, called "fur". The little girl pushed downward on the ground and these released her weight into the air, jumping high up and then floating in front of Riku. It dawned on Riku that this little girl was no ordinary child. In fact, she was hardly a child. In a split second, the features of a child had molded into a mature young woman. She appeared to be around the age of nineteen, but Riku was doubtful. "I made the mistake of making the seal weak to release the spirit of Menou, but when I broke and released Menou, she took a hold of Menou and imprisoned me. I am to blame for Menou's imprisonment on earth and being a slave to that abomination." The lovely voice held no gentleness as it told Riku of the past. Riku stared into the shimmering eyes and she realized whom she was facing. "Agate."

A smile formed on Agate's face and she touched the Agate Links that had made its way upon Riku's neck. A soft blue glow emitted from her finger and the binding began to coil away and Riku waited to fall, impacting the ground. Instead she found herself, floating, still. "Will you seal her away? She must-" Riku looked up to see the voice and body of Agate had faded, but the stuffed rabbit was still floating. Reaching out and taking a hold of the gravity defying rabbit, Riku soon learned Isaac Newton's first law.

"Wah – AHHHHHH – ump." The gasp became screaming and then into a grunt as Riku landed into the arms of the last person she would like to end up with and she knew the scent and tone to prove it.

"You never struck me as a stuffed animal lover." The alluring voice of Riku's definition of pervert made Riku look up into his eyes. She gave him an evil glare and he just smiled back, as if knowing the simple tasks would irritate her.

As Riku opened her mouth to speak a comeback, Dark pushed his index finger to Riku's lips, indicating the silence needed. "I know and saw everything," he said. Riku raised one eyebrow. "You know those choice of words makes you sound very creepy," she pointed out. Dark smiled sheepishly, now realizing how she had taken his comment.

"I didn't mean it that way!" he replied quickly, in his defense, "I only meant-" "Sure you did," argued Riku folding her arms across her chest, "You're a pervert!" Dark stared at her and Riku remembered that he was holding her.

"Let me down," she said in a deadly tone, locking her eyes with Dark's. "Are you sure?" "Yes." "Fine." Dark dropped Riku, allowing her to hit the floor and land flat on her butt. She glared at him as she stood, hating his guts and the way he smiled at her.

"So, uh, how do we get out of here?" Riku asked rubbing her sore gladius maximus. Dark twitched and stirred at the question. "Get out?" he echoed.

"Don't tell me you came in here and don't know how to get out!" Riku accused. "Hey, I came to rescue you, so don't start snapping at me!" spat back Dark, feeling frustrated with this feisty red haired girl.

"What?" Riku felt stunned by these words. He had come to rescue her? Why? She had always been a bitch to him, so why rescue her? She felt her face become flushed with embarrassment. What an idiot she was! I should apologize; after all he did rescue me…

A cracking sound split through the hallow bubble and Riku looked up to see large cracks forming. "What's happening?" she thought as more formed and finally, they all shattered releasing Dark and Riku back to reality.

"We're out," said Riku, relieved to be free from that bubble of claustrophobia. Dark looked around, confused and concerned. "Something is not right. Why did it crack? Where is Agate and Menou? I don't like the look of this," he thought, and then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glint of silver flying toward Riku's head. "RIKUUUU!" he yelled as the red head turned around.

Blood splatter onto the ground and Riku opened her eyes. Her hand was covered in blood, but where was it coming from? Sitting up, she gasped at what she saw. Buried deep into Dark's back was a silver knife and his black shirt was stained with red blood. "Oh my god," Riku felt herself falling apart. Was he…? A groan confirmed that he was alive and Riku felt slightly relieved but frightened. Reaching to touch the knife, Riku's eyes widened as it vanished, leaving the blood and a hole.

Turning to Dark, Riku rolled him over onto his side. "Dark are you-" Riku asked, her voice failing to stay. Dark opened his eyes and smiled, "I never thought you would worry about me. This is a first," he smiled faintly, trying to reassure Riku he was all right.

"Tell her the truth Dark. Lying is not appealing, especially if you're trying to flirt," a voice stated from behind them. Dark looked past Riku and she turned to find Agate sitting on a railing, her leg crossed over another. In one hand she twirled a silver knife and let the other rest on the railing.

"Damn," cursed Dark, knowing with this injury he would be helpless against her. Agate licked the bloodstained knife with a brazen smile upon her face.

"Hurts doesn't it?" she asked, jumping off the railing and walking slowly toward the two, "Are you ready to be finished off?" Dark winced and he cursed mentally, "Damn it!"

Standing up, Riku stood in front of Dark, her arms out. "I won't let you hurt him!" she declared, glaring at Agate. Agate looked at her amused by the statement. "If I were you, I wouldn't be making any proclamations about protecting someone from death," she said sternly, enjoying the confusion on Riku's face, "After all, you know what its like to kill someone, don't you?" Riku's stomach felt lurid at the comment and her face turned from confidence to fear.

"Should I refresh you're memory?" asked Agate, starting to enjoy toying with Riku, "Don't you remember that day, when you climb a tree and Risa wanted you to stop?"

"Stop it," Riku said, her voice losing its steadiness. "You fell out of the tree, but you manage to stop your fall."

"Be quiet." "Then she came, that mysterious woman with the black book. " Riku placed her hands on her ears and closed her eyes, trying to block out Agate's voice and the images. "No. Please stop."

"The woman scared you and you knew she wanted to kill you." "Shut up." "You saw her hurt Risa and you felt angry. You wanted to kill her. You knew what she was going to do, so you stabbed her and-"

"SHUT UP!" scream Riku, fury bursting from her body. Forgetting everything she knew, Riku could only feel the anger and desire to kill this creature. A strange power was opening to her and she reached out for it…

"Her aura, it's changing," noted Dark, "Its gaining power…" Agate's eyes widened in fear as Riku opened her eyes slowly and Agate gazed horrified at the white vacant eyes that stared her down.

_"Veni, Vidi, Vici_," Riku said in a hallow tone, each word she spoke gaining a strange power, "_I came, I saw, I conquered_."

----

Risa's eyes snapped opened. She was feeling calm even though she had Krad's white gloved hands around her neck. "It is time," she thought, letting go of Krad's arm and holding it out to her side.

"What's this?" thought Krad, slightly mystified by the sudden change in this girl. "Something has changed." "_Me reditus!"_ uttered Risa softly. Then in a mature and louder voice she shouted, _"Return to me!" _

Krad grunted slightly, not knowing how to react. Turning around his eyes widened as a stack of cards floated in the air. Risa pointed to one and she muttered silently its name causing the card to glow and a sharp vine to shoot out. Barely dodging it, Krad let go of Risa and jumped out of the window, flying off into the early evening, leaving Risa unconscious on the floor of her bedroom, surrounded by her tarot cards.

----

Fury raged blindly through Riku as she released her deadly power. Agate screamed as she tried to dodge and defend herself. "No, Riku," whispered Dark, knowing he had to stop her before she did anything that would damage herself, "If I could move."

The stuffed rabbit lying next to him began to emit a strange light and Dark felt a warm substance cover his body as a gentle voice spoke, "I give you the last of my power, Dark-san. Please save Harada-san. I believe you can." The rabbit faded away from existence as Dark stood up; ready to face whatever Riku threw at him.

"Leave me alone!" screamed Agate, trying to scurry away from the approaching Riku. Riku only smirked and kept on coming. "I will kill you," her voice was treacherous sounding and unlike the real Riku at all. Agate tripped and fell to the ground; pulling out her knife she threw it at Riku who dodge it at the last second.

"W-Who are you?!" gasped Agate, getting the feeling that this Riku was no human. Riku smile with malicious as she raised her hand and cried out "DIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

"Riku, don't!" shouted Dark as he grabbed her arm and pointed it downward. "Let go of me!" cried out Riku furiously as she tried to break away and claw at him. She raised her other hand at Agate and her aura began to build up.

"I know you hate this," muttered Dark, as he grabbed Riku around the waist and pulled her close to him, "But I have to do this, to save you!" Dark pressed his lips against Riku's firmly, while her struggling gradually stopped and her aura slowly returned to the normal level. Pulling himself away, he held Riku close to him. "I know what happened in your memories. You killed that woman to save yourself and Risa; you don't have to blame yourself. Its alright to be angry, but don't kill anyone please," whispered Dark, hugging Riku tight, hoping his pleas would bring her back.

"That fool," thought Agate as she watched on, untouched by Dark's act, "Will die." Slowly, she scooted away until she was at a safe distance and ran off.

"Please Riku, come back," prayed Dark. "Dark?" Dark opened his eyes at the sound of Riku's voice. Letting go of her loosely, he found himself staring into her eyes. "Why are you hugging me?"

"Uh…" "YOU PERVERT!"

----

"I still don't understand why he save me or what is going on," thought Riku as she stood up and dried her tears. "I guess I better go, Risa will be home now." Riku began to walk off, unaware of the events that would occur and change her life as well as future even more.

----

"It seems her power has awakened," stated Suzaki as she watched the body of Agate fade away. It was a good think that she and Mio had been tracking Riku or this demon would have escaped and possessed another, but thanks to Mio's power, it was destroyed.

"Hurry, Mio," commanded Suzaki as her partner lifted up the two bodies of Menou and the real Agate Links, "We must return to the apartment now, before their condition worsens!"

"Yes, Suzaki-san," obeyed Mio as she lifted the two females onto her shoulders. Closing her eyes, she whispered several words and Latin and she and Suzaki disappeared from the spot they had been standing at.

**A/N:** So was this chapter worth the long wait? Is anyone still interested in this story? I'd love to have some good critique and suggestions like before!


	4. Stage IV

**_Sacred Maiden_  
By Kaitou Riku  
Chapter IV**  
**A/N: **I apologize for such a long wait. I just haven't had the time to type this chapter up for a while – so I made it longer for all. Please enjoy and critique me. I love good and constructive critique! So enjoy!

- - - - -

"Now repeat after me, _'Ars longa, vita brevis'_," commanded a clear toned voice (Ecce Romana, 103). The mumbling of nervous and unsure voices scrambled the words together, mixing the meaning up.

Above the muttering, rose the sound of a sharp and quick tapping and the voice calling out in an annoyed tone, "_Tacete! Tacete! Be quiet!_" The black board pointer slapped against the blackboard loudly, silencing the room. The clicking of high heels reverb against the smooth tile floor and stopped in front of the center of the black board.

A tall, woman with short hair, wearing glasses stood in a stance, her hands on her hips and feet shoulder length apart. Staring out at the class filled with uniform clad students, the woman watched them, her eyes sharpening.

"This is the last time I will say this!" announced the woman in a sharp tone, her voice booming like a microphone as her eyes met those of her students, "Latin is a language of meaning and feeling. Words need to be pronounced correctly, not meshed together liked English or Japanese. It is no slang or made of useless words – Latin is the mother of all languages, so therefore it must be pronounced and spoken with respect, is that understood?" she looked around at the tired class, waiting for their reply.

"Hai, sensei!" they chanted together, tired of the dull class. A loud stomp quieted the room once more as the teacher glared at her class. _"Minime! Mihi nomen est Magistra in hic cubiculum!" _ The class stared blankly at her, their faces giving off a dazed expression.

"Hmph," snorted the teacher, pushing her glasses up and translating in a clear tone, _"My name is_ _'Magistra' in this room"_. The class kept the daze expression glued upon their faces, unchanged by the comment, Sighing, the teacher allowed herself to release some final bursts of energy. "Can someone please answer this simple question?" she demanded looking around the classroom. "Fumiko?"

A young boy raised his head meekly and gazed timidly at the fierce teacher. "Sensei?" he said slowly. "Magistra," she corrected, staring him down, "Can you answer this?"

"No," whispered Fumiko, his face flushing. "No, what?" "No, ma'am!" "No, Magistra," corrected the teacher, a thin smile upon her face.

"What about you, Suzaki?" the teacher called out, preying upon another unknowing victim, "Can you at least give me an answer?" The strict tone sliced through the air as the student pushed back the chair she was sitting in and stood up. Her hair was short and tied back by a ribbon while her amber shaded eyes locked with those of the teacher's. The teacher's cold gaze stayed untouched.

"It translates," stated Suzaki in a leveled tone, catching the attention of her classmates, _"'Art is long, life is short'."_ Her tone faded and the rows of heads turned toward the front of the room. The teacher allowed herself a chilly smile as she replied slowly, "Correct."

A long ringing sound followed and then the chairs scraped against the floor as students hurried out of the classroom. "Suzaki, stay behind!" called the teacher as she paced slowly over to her desk and finally took a seat.

Suzaki dawdled lazily around the desks, making her way over to the teacher's desk. "Stop dawdling!" barked the teacher and the girl snapped into a fast pace. Standing in front of the teacher's desk, she slammed her palms down and in a loud voice demanded, "Why the hell are you doing this, onee-sama?" The teacher rustled through papers, unflinchingly.

"You have no right to force me to take this stupid class," complained Suzaki in annoyance. "Latin is stupid! It's a dead language for God's sake!" The words had barely left the girl's lips when she found herself pinned back, the teacher's hand around her mouth and staring into the hard gaze.

"Do not ever say that again," whispered the teacher in a deadly venomous tone. She removed her hand from the girl's mouth and stood. "The reason you are and will take Latin is because it is the only thing that can prepare you for your destiny." Removing her glasses, the teacher faced Suzaki. "It is the only thing that will help you prevail, Yuki-chan." Suzaki gazed into the tired eyes.

"But why Latin? Why not Japanese or French or even English?" inquired Suzaki impatiently as the teacher sat back down into her chair. Rubbing her eyelids, the teacher answered in a steady tone, "Latin is the mother of all languages. It was the first and it is the language of magic. It has been passed down from Sacred Maiden to Sacred Maiden as a training tool that prepares the Maiden for her partner. That is why every generation of females in our family have been taught it continuously. Until your partner appears, Imoto-chan, you will learn and memorize," concluded her elder sister with a small smile.

"It is the destiny of a Sacred Maiden – to become one with her partner and provide the support needed. Remember, the Sacred Maiden's role is more than a partnership. It can become taboo if it goes too far. Be wise and careful of the chosen piece. It is your reflection within."

"My reflection within," repeated Suzaki as she gazed at her image in the mirror. Closing her eyes she could visualize the moment when her older sister had spoken that to her. All those years ago… How long had she drilled the knowledge of Latin into her mind until she met her partner, Mio Hio, the puppet Master.

Glancing over her shoulder, Suzaki watched the sleeping form of Mio inhale and exhale. A brief smile flicked across Suzaki's face, as she pressed down on the power button of her laptop. After several minutes of impatient waiting, Suzaki finally had the screen where she wanted it – the private criminal as well as citizen records.

Browsing through the police files, which she had stolen, Suzaki scanned the screen, occasionally finding what she was looking for. After half-an-hour of searching, she opened up her most private and sacred file – where two documents were stored. One held all the data on previous and possibly future Sacred Maidens and many of the Hikari artwork. The sound of the name "Hikari" in her mind left a foul taste in Suzaki's mouth. But, the Hikari involvement had begun her interest in the job of the Sacred Maiden.

Peering behind her shoulder, Suzaki made sure that Mio was still drifting in slumber, using the mouse, she clicked on the other file. It opened automatically and brought open the chief desire in Suzaki's life.

A picture – perfectly detailed of a man with long golden hair and piercing blue eyes, all dressed in an attire of pure white. He wore stainless white gloves and had the wings of an angel upon his back, pure and feathery.

"Krad," she dared to utter his name softly. Had it been so long since she first was shown this picture? The picture of her enemy, the white one as well has the dark one. She could recall the immediate feelings of admiration for him and soon became infatuated with the express of melancholy upon his face. How she longed to understand why he wore that emotion… It was a taboo love she had for him. It was and always would be taboo for a Sacred Maiden to fall in love with her partner but it always seemed to happen…

Sighing, Suzaki slowly traced her fingers upon the computer screen where Krad's lips were, and then she traced them upon her's. I want to see him, she thought closing the image and leaning back in her char. I wish to see the one that the Hikari's called a monster!

- - - - -

"…. Please, help me!" a distant cry for aid rang in Daisuke's ears. His eyes flickered open slowly, dazed and tired. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, not trying to suppress the large yawn. "Where am?" he said aloud as a reaction to waking up, since whenever he seemed to awake, he would end up in places other than his bed… "Mist…" Daisuke peered through the heavy fog, which he pointed out to himself, even though it was oblivious that it was there. "How'd I get here?" Putting his hand on his chest, he let out a gasp of surprise, "And why am I in my pajamas? Dark better has not been sleeping with some girl…!" The horror of Dark ruining his virginity almost made Daisuke faint.

Loud footsteps coming toward him alerted Daisuke and he stood up, peering into the mist. A dark shape was moving towards him quickly, the footsteps echoing in the hallow world. "Who…?" muttered Daisuke who had developed a habit of never finishing his sentences lately. He tried to place the familiarity of the voice, which had screamed for assistance.

"WAAAHHH!" screamed the figure and Daisuke felt the colliding impact knock him over onto the ground. Daisuke's head was spinning wildly and his eyes were taking on the natural anime spinning circles.

"Niwa-kun?" a high, airy voice interrupted Daisuke's spinning head and blurry eyes. Blinking several times, Daisuke concentrated his vision on the person on top of him, until it focused. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw who it was. "Harada-san!" he gaped gazing into the soft brown eyes of the ditzy younger twin Harada, Risa. Risa blinked several times at the sound of her name as if realizing that it was her name. Then she moved closer to Daisuke's face until their noses were brushing against one another. "Why? What?" thought Daisuke dazed and confused as he began to blush deep red, "Why is Dark not coming out and why is Harada-san this close?" Risa stared at him closely, making Daisuke gulp in anxiety. "Not that I'm complaining…" he added.

Then suddenly Risa flung her arms around Daisuke and bean sobbing into his chest. Daisuke stared down at her, bewildered and in a state of nonplus. "Harada-san…" whispered Daisuke softly patting her silky brown hair softly. Risa grasped the soft fabric of his shirt as she sobbed into it.

"I'm… I'm so… frightened Niwa-kun," she sniffled, tears running down her cheeks and staining her face. Daisuke was completely lost, unable to figure out what exactly was the right reaction to this social cue.

"Hey Dark," Daisuke nudged his other self, but upon receiving no reply, he poked more, "Dark? Hey Dark? Dark!" Then it dawned upon him… he was alone! Dark was no longer inside his body!

"What's happening?" Daisuke wondered in distraught. Hugging Risa to him, in a protective manner, he said kindly, "Don't worry, Harada-san. I'll protect you," he reassured the terrified brunette. Daisuke felt the shaking cease and her thin body relax in his arms. In a light whisper she thanked him and closed her eyes, resting in Daisuke's arms.

Watching her fondly, Daisuke pondered the questions bubbling in his mind – where were they? What was going on? Why was Dark not in his body? How come Risa was acting like this?

"I don't understand," muttered Daisuke, unaware of the shadow growing behind him and Risa, "What is-" He paused in mid-sentence at the sight of the long shadow in front of him. Turning his head slowly around, Daisuke peered through the mist, towards the outlined figure making the shadow. Before Daisuke cold call out a question, an invisible hand seemed to snatch Risa and him up and lift them into the air. Mysterious voices intermingled and Daisuke could feel the life being squeezed out of him.

The bonging sound of bells, followed by Dark's voice kept Daisuke awake slightly. More voices joined Darks as the clamor of the bells continued. Before Daisuke's eyes fluttered shut, the vision of a girl with short red hair in the arms of Dark flashed before Daisuke. "Riku-san…." The name slide off this tongue as his vision darkened.

- - - - -

Bong. Bong. Bong. The deep tone of the morning bells awakened Daisuke, as did the morning sun and his mother. "DAISUKE!!!! You're awake!" sighed his mother happily, holding out each syllable of his name. Her son blinked sleepily, not awake yet. "Oh Daisuke!" she cooed taking the chance to hug her son tightly in a headlock of some sort.

"Gah!" Daisuke managed to gurgle, waving his hands wildly in the air, trying to break away from the suffocating bear hug.

"Emiko, you're choking your son," acknowledged a calm and gentle voice. Immediately Emiko released her son, laughing sheepishly about her airhead-ness.

"Mom, I've told you not to wake me up like… Owww…" Daisuke fell backwards onto his back, in pain. His parents leapt up and hovered over this son. "My back…" growled Daisuke in pain, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Emiko," said Daisuke's father, Kosuke as he rolled his son onto his son's stomach, "Bring up the first aid kit." Emiko nodded in reply as she hurried out of the room, her footsteps pattering down the wooden stairs.

"Daisuke," said Kosuke, redirection his attention to his son, "I need you to lie still. The wound in your back is very deep and was life threatening at a point." Daisuke tired to turn his head and face his father, but the hands of his father pressed down upon his shoulders, not allowing him to turn and face his father, instead he was forced to lie on his stomach, his head on the fluffy pillow and facing the direction. "Wound? Life serious?" gasped Daisuke, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Yes," confirmed Kosuke calmly, like this was something he had dealt with before. Kosuke started to remove his son's shirt and peel off the original bandages upon Daisuke's back. Daisuke winced slightly as they came off. "The bleeding hasn't stopped," muttered Kosuke to himself as he crumpled a bandage into a ball and tossed it behind him into the wastebasket. Daisuke's eyes enlarged at the sight of the bloodstained bandage – it had no white spaces left on it. "What…?" thought Daisuke as he heard his mother return, followed by the chattering voices of his grumpy grandfather and spastic maid.

"Nice shot, Kosuke," grumbled his grandfather as he patted Kosuke on the shoulder and stood behind him, eyeing his injured grandson carefully. Kosuke flashed a gentle smile as Emiko kneeled beside him and opened up upon her lap, the first aid kit.

"Have you told him?" she whispered under her breath while digging through the kit, pulling out various objects and then handing them to Kosuke. He made no reply as he poured some bacteria cleaning liquid to neutralize and kill the bacteria in Daisuke's wound.

After a moment of silence Kosuke inquired, "Dai, you're probably wondering why your back is injured?" Daisuke muffled an affirmative yes into his pillow as the sting of liquid touch his back and began to do its job that it was designed to do. Kosuke continued mopping up the blood of Daisuke's wound as he spoke, "Unfortunately, we have no answers to that question either. Last night we found Dark in your room bleeding openly and losing much blood. We tried to stop the flow of blood as best as we could, but Dark fainted and transformed back to you before we could question him." Handing the bloodied wipes to Emiko, who tossed them into the wastebasket, Kosuke spoke again, this time to Towa. "Towa, help me lift Daisuke, so Emiko can wrap Daisuke up." The silver haired maid had been gazing at Daisuke in a complete daze, immediately snapped to attention and helped Kosuke lift Daisuke off his bed.

A few minutes later, Daisuke was lying back on his stomach, with a new bandage around his back. "So we don't know what Dark did to cause this?" Daisuke posed the question. His mother shook her head, "Dark didn't say, but he would have lost more blood if it had not been for this upon his back," said Emiko holding up a piece of jewelry. Daisuke's eye, once again in true anime style, grew larger as he recognized it and its name formed on his lips, "The Agate Links." As the name left his lips, Daisuke noticed his grandfather turn away, hiding his expression.

Kosuke nodded, "Yes, I was under the impression that she had moved on and taken it with her," said Kosuke while Emiko dropped it into Daisuke's hand. Daisuke closed his hand, holding tightly to the artwork, its design making an imprint on Daisuke's palm.

"Since your injuries are so bad, you'll stay home today," decided Emiko, ruffling her son's hair. "There seems to be an illness spreading through your school and many of your classmates are ill. That will be your excuse as well – so no one questions why you are not at school." Emiko pecked a kiss upon her son's forehead and left the room followed by the rest of the household.

When he was alone, Daisuke raised his hand above his head and opened his hand, allowing the charm to dangle in front of his face. "Menou… Why are you here?" whispered Daisuke as there was a soft knock upon his door and it opened to reveal Towa with a tray in her hands.

"I brought you some medicine and water, Dai-chan," said Towa with a cheerful smile upon her faultless face. She set it down upon the bedside table. "Thank you, Towa-chan," smiled Daisuke weakly as Towa arranged it neatly. "Oh, Towa, do you know what happen to Dark?" Towa froze and slowly turned around to face the spiky red haired teen. "I'm sorry, I don't know," apologized Towa, carefully choosing her words, then with a smile she bid farewell and skipped out of the room.

"Dark…" Daisuke sighed aloud, not realizing Towa was leaning against the door, eavesdropping.

"I'm sorry Dai-chan," she thought pulling out a piece of paper from her white frilly apron pocket, "I promised Dark-san not to tell you anything." Opening out the folded sheet of paper, she smoothed it out and scanned down the list, in written Dark's legible handwriting, until she came to _"switch Daisuke's meds w/ sleeping pills"_ and crossed it off. "Now its time to prepare for Phase Two," thought Towa, concentrating on her power and then whispering the Latin word for bird, _"Avis."_ A small of smoke surrounded Towa as she transformed into a bird and flew off.

- - - - -

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Riku gasped as she swung open the sliding classroom door and slid inside, bowing her head in shame to the class, "I overslept and –"

"There's no need to apologize Riku-chan!" Riku looked up to find the classroom empty, except for three people – the Dark fangirl and friend of Risa, Ritsuko Fumino, the "American transfer" and Bikini Barbie girl, Mio Hio, and finally, the famous boy of solitude and death glares, Satoshi Hiwatari.

"Huh?" Riku blinked, taken back by the silent room which was normally polluted with noise, "Where is everyone?"

"Sick," explained Ritsuko in one word, walking over to chat with Riku. "Even the teacher." Taking Riku's hand, she led her over to where Mio and Satoshi were sitting. Mio was staring off into space dreamily while Satoshi was reading a book, taking no interest in Riku's late arrival.

"It's been really awkward for me," whispered Ritsuko into Riku's ear. Riku smiled slightly, she could see why. Out of Risa's posse of friends, Riku had to admit that she respected Ritsuko and Vacuta the most. Even thought they were the best friends of her twin and huge fangirls of Dark, they were not that flakey or air headed like Risa and was pretty smart. Ritsuko seemed to be more commanding and have a leader type personality while Vacuta was slightly more reserved and sincere. Together, the two managed to balance out her airhead sister.

Shaking her head, Riku laughed at this thought of Risa, Ritsuko, and Vacuta on a see saw with Risa at one end and the two on the other – balancing each other out.

"What's so funny?" demanded Ritsuko, watching Riku start to giggle to herself randomly. Covering her mouth, trying to hide her giggles, Riku attempted to reply in a leveled tone and surpass her laughter, "Its nothing." Ritsuko raised an eyebrow, not really believing her. Before the situation could become more awkward, Riku quickly changed the subject and soon she and Ritsuko were chatting on about various topics.

A silent vibration from her cell awoke the bemused Mio from her daydream and she slipped her hand into her skimpy short's pocket and pulled her cell out. Reading the message, she closed her eyes and her mouth formed several words silently. "_Tabeo tibi corporis et animi, magristrum."_ Immediately an invisible aura surrounded Mio as her power stringed from her fingers and disappeared through the door.

"Now it is time to control the body and soul of the principle," thought Mio concentrating her thoughts into actions as the P.A. system turned on.

"Attention students," boomed the dull voice of the school's principle into the many classrooms, "School will be ending early today due to the lack of teaching staff and students. No after school activities or sports today. Thank you." The P.A. system switched off and the threads of Mio's power returned to her fingertips. Smiling to herself and congratulating herself for the brilliant idea, Mio popped out of her seat and put on her fake and energetic personality.

"Isn't this like, so cool!" she cheered, dancing around the room, scaring and disturbing Riku and Ritsuko. "We, like, get out early!"

"Yeah…" Riku said in an unenthusiastic tone with a tad of suspicion to the peppy valley girl mode. Ritsuko smiled cheerily and then let out a gasp, "I almost forgot!" she cried digging through her bag and pulling out a stack of papers. "Sensei gave these to me before she left ill. It's required for each to receive one, so I thought we should go and drop one off at everyone's house."

"Brilliant idea!" Mio yelped as yet another plan formed into her mind.

"Thanks. We can split up into groups of two to cover more ground. Riku, will you go with Mio and I'll take Hiwatari," said Ritsuko in a commanding tone instead of a questioning one.

"She really isn't giving me a choice," thought Riku as she put on a fake smile at the thought of spending the next part of her day with the unmediated ADHD hooker.

- - - - -

"So one more house left, right?" questioned Mio, eyeing Riku out of the corner of her eye. Riku scanned the list of names that Ritsuko has written down for them to deliver papers to.

"Uh huh," Riku replied, as a feeling of dread surfaced in her body, "Niwa's." Mio glanced over at Riku, noting the sudden depression that had befallen the girl. Several minutes later, the late afternoon sun shined down on the pair as they stood in front of the Niwa house.

"I can't do this," thought Riku, "I should let Mio give this to Daisuke, after all she likes him and it would be awkward and… I won't be able to control my emotions."

"Riku-chan," a high whisper in her ear made Riku turn her head to find Mio very close to her and invading her personal space.

"Uh Mio, your bursting my 'personal' bubble," said Riku, trying to stay pleasant and not become annoyed and shout "Get off my cloud" or something like that.

"Sorry Riku-chan, but this will only take a second," whispered Mio, grinning maliciously as she wrapped her arms around Riku's waist and pulled her close to her.

"Mio! What the hell are you doing?" exploded Riku, freaking out by this gesture that was a little too friendly for her liking and she tried to break free.

_"Corpus et animus dormite!"_ commanded Mio as Riku's body soon became her's to control, "_Body and mind sleep!"_ she translated as Riku's eyes glazed over.

"Now my _mentis serva, my mind slave_, bring me the Agate Links from Daisuke-kun," ordered Mio, releasing her magic into the string, which attached her to Riku. Like a zombie, Riku moved with agility beyond a normal human. She scaled up the side of the house and found Daisuke's bedroom, then snuck in like a ninja. Mio watched her, pleased with herself and the chance not to overexert herself.

Inside Daisuke's room, Riku crept over where Daisuke laid, his eyes closed and peaceful music playing in the background. Hiding in the shadows of his curtains, Riku spotted the Agate Links in Daisuke's hand and her vision was soon transmitted back to Mio. "Damn, he's still awake and in possession of the Links," fumed Mio, frusterated by the outcome and annoyed that the mission Suzaki had given her was being delayed. "Let's see, what can I use as an distraction?" Mio thought using Riku's sight to her advantage. The tray of medicine and water and the sight of the cute and lovable rabbit, Wiz allowed Mio to take charge of the situation with her power.

Reciting the Latin words to activate her power, Mio raised her other hand and the binding strings ensnared Wiz and made the innocent rabbit like creature her slave.

"Transform into something that will hold Niwa still," thought Mio in an uncreative mood as Wiz transformed into a rope and bonded Daisuke.

Letting out a grunt and then trying to call for help, Daisuke soon was quieted down as Riku placed a sleeping mask upon his eyes and covered his mouth with her delicate hand. With the other hand, she popped two of the sleeping pills into her mouth and took a sip of water, then removing her hand briefly, her lips touched Daisuke's and she opened her mouth, transferring the water and pills into Daisuke's mouth. Surprised, he gulped the water down as Riku moved away, therefore ending the kiss. Her hand found a hold of the Agate Links and Riku left the room in the manner and entrance she had entered.

Seeing Riku on the roof, Mio detached the strings hold Wiz and watched as Riku started to scale down the wall. Then as the red head was halfway down, Mio began to feel a strange aura invading her territory. "What the hell?" she thought trying not to allow it to suppress her's. Out of nowhere, Riku's body began to glow brightly and she disappeared into thin air, losing hold on the Agate Links and her mindless state.

Catching the Links in her hand, Mio started in shock at the spot where Riku had been standing. "What just happened?" wondered Mio puzzled by this enigma.

Hiding behind a tree as usual and like a stocker, Satoshi eyed the blonde with a face full of sangfroid. His eyes had witnessed the vicarious act performed on Riku. He had not been surprised to find that the Harada sisters had connection with the connection with the occurring events, but Riku's presence had disturbed him a bit. What part did she have to play in this game of fate?

A sharp pain in his heart, made the frail boy fall to his knees. Grasping his chest and leaning against the tree, Satoshi started to talk to himself, like always. "No Krad, not now…." He ordered, like a master commanding a pet dog, "Don't…"

Slumming down to the ground, Satoshi crouched into a compacted form, rocking himself back and forth slowly, trying not the release his true self – the OCD angel inside of him.

- - - - -

Meanwhile, in a cool and dim lit room, Riku lay on a darkly colored and heavily cushioned couch. The cool air tickled her nose until she began to twitch it and then sneeze in her sleep. Finally after several minutes of nonstop shifting on the couch, Riku opened her eyes and sat up. Blinking sleepily, Riku tried to remember what had happened, but nothing sparked a memory.

"Wait… where am I?" she thought, noticing with fright that she was not in her bedroom or any familiar room in her house. Immediately she touched her chest, making sure her shirt was still on. Check. Skirt? Check. Everything else? Good to go.

"This is bad. I could be anywhere and-" Riku stopped herself, trying not to panic because that would lead to an asthma attack and that would complicate things even more since her inhaler was at home and she was somewhere… The stories of perverts and creeps preying on innocent girls started to circulate through her mind. Taking deep breaths slowly, Riku started her exercises to clam herself down when her eye caught sight of something quite peculiar.

Standing up and jumping off the couch, Riku weaved her way over to a wall close by and looked down at the ground. A large red arrow was secured tightly upon the floor and pointed towards a door on the other side of the room.

Soon, another arrow appeared in front of the door as soon as Riku reached it. Mildly interested, Riku turned the brass knob of the door, forgetting her fears and stepped inside the dark room. More arrows glowed in the dark and Riku blindly felt her way around until she ran straight into a wall or so she thought. Feeling the wall and discovering another smooth doorknob, Riku turned it and the door clicked open. Pushing it open slowly, Riku was blinded by the bright light inside the room.

Shielding her eyes until they adjusted, Riku was stunned at what she saw. She was in a white room of tiles and wallpaper with mirrors and bathroom furniture. "I'm in a large bathroom," thought Riku mildly amused and wondering what kind of person her kidnapper was. Out of the corner of her eye, taped upon one of the large mirrors, was a note written in flourish script with her name on it.

Walking over to it, Riku carefully pealed it off the mirror and opened it and read I aloud:

_"- Riku-chan_

_Congratulations! You have found your way through my secret underground hideout and into the big bathroom, which I have no idea why its existence is necessary. Since our deal was made, I have decided that you will be assisting me as well as serving me (Dark Mousy, the greatest phantom thief in the world, if you couldn't guess!)"_

"My god!" paused Riku, "He is full of himself! That creep! I have to be his slave! Ug!"

_ "… I will let you try to guess what you will have to do for me, but I require you to change out of her school clothes and…"_ "What the-" Riku gasped, disgusted by this remark.

_ "… and into the dress provided for you in closet A…" _Riku looked up into the mirror and saw a closet marked "A" behind her. Opening it up, Riku raised an eyebrow and knew that Dark would die before she ever put it on. "You got to be kidding!" she thought glaring at the gothicia maid outfit. "I'll look like a French maid and that skirt is so short and revealing… I refuse to wear it!"

_"… I have a feeling you might refuse to wear the outfit provided, so I have an alternate, which I hope you chose instead!_

_- Dark Mousy_

_P.S. – the alternate is on the closet door hanger!"_

Riku turned behind her and felt her face flushing in embarrassment and irritation. A skimpy, hooker-like outfit – close to Mio's, was upon the hanger. Grabbing the maid's outfit, Riku vowed she would take revenge on him before this came to an end.

As she started to undress, a shadow disappeared from the room and out into the hall. Towa shook her head, feeling sorry for Riku, but it was Dark's orders. He had left her in charge of the elder Harada girl until he took over Daisuke's body. It was a good thing she had sense Riku and transported her here after the girl had entered into Daisuke's room.

Walking down the darken hallway, Towa closed her eye, trying to sense anymore awakened Hikari pieces of artwork. "She's coming…" foretold Towa in a trace, "The vessel is almost ready and once she returns, he will come as well…" The silver haired girl opened her void eyes and smiled slightly, unaware of the sad piano music playing elsewhere, activating her visions….

- - - - -

**A/N – **Is this still worth continuing? I hope it is… I was a bit nervous with this chapter…


End file.
